Ways To Get Fired
There are 29 different ways to get fired. By collecting all 29 you get a permanent promotion chance increase of +8%. *All max. survival chances are based on players' experience and may be higher. No. 1 - Failed To Interview: You failed the interview - Max. Survival chance: 90% No. 2 - Because you didn't get work: 'Hey, why don't you take work!' you got fired because you didn't take work from your boss. - Max. Survival chance: 99.9% No. 3 - Because there's no more work to do: Because we don't have anymore work to do```' you got fired because you worked too hard, there was no more work to do. (taking all work too quickly) - Max. Survival chance: 100% No.4- no answer (don't answer your bosses/team managers when they come to your desk) - Max. Survival chance: 99.9% No.5- failed to get an internship (fail promotion for intern) - Survival chance based on promotion chance No.6- Failed to get a full-time position (fail promotion twice as f.s or c.s) - Survival chance based on promotion chance No.7- Failed to get a promotion (failed to get a promotion 3 times) - Survival chance based on promotion chance No.8 too sick to work (health reaches 0) - Max. Survival chance: 70% No.9 bad team management (dont give your team work) - Max. Survival chance: 99.9% No 10 Company went bankrupt (happens randomly) - Max. Survival chance: 95% No. 11 - Company secreat leaked out!: 'Hey, what are you doing? My face is the company's top secret!!!!' Because you accidently caught your boss's face in your selfie, you got fired for leaking the company's secret. (Survival Chance goes from 90% to 99% after getting fired for this once) No 12 Wheres my desk? (dont log in for a day) - Survival chance is 90% after getting fired once. No. 13 - Work Mistake: Oops!!!!!! I put an extra 0 in the document!!! Because you made a critical mistake, you got fired. (Survival Chance goes from 90% to 100% after getting fired for this reason twice) No. 14 - Negative Nancy!: 'Why are you always so negative?!' Because you chose negative answer more than 5 times, you got fired for ruining teamwork. Max. Survival chance: 99% No. 15 - Got caught working a second job: 'I heard you're doing your side job every night! That's why you've been terrible at work work!!!!' Because the company doesn't allow working side jobs, You got fired for neglecting your duty, ineffeciency to work, and breaking the rules (Survival Chance goes up to 99.9% after getting fired for this once) No. 16 - (pressing the back button on your phone) How dare!! You left work?!!: 'Where are you going?!' 'Dang it!!!' You got caught leaving work early. You got fired for neglecting your duty. Max. Survival chance: 99.9% No. 18 - Sudden Strike!!!: 'We are human beings!!! You better treat us right!!!!' The president: oops! While all I did was follow the order, somehow I became responsible for the strike and I got fired for my poor management. - Max. Survival chance: 100% No. 19 - Bring me some nuts: Haven't you taught your new workers? What kind of behaviour is this to bring me nuts still in the package! - You get fired everytime you choose the wrong answer. No. 20 - A box of doughnuts: Huh?! What is it?!?!?!?! $30000... The moment I was trying to check what's in the box, the president came in, and took it right away, claiming it was his. You got fired for seeing something you were not supposed to see. - You get fired everytime you choose the wrong answer. No. 21 - Airy Potato Chips: Pshhhhh~!!!! There were no chips, and right after I opened the bag, the pressure of the air inside blew me away!! Wait, did I purchase a bag of air?!?!?! Because the pressure blew me away from work, I got fired. - You get fired everytime you choose the wrong answer. No. 22 - Eyes are closing.: Boss: Seriously? Are you sleeping at work? What did you do last night? 'work overtime...' Boss: You know what? When I was your age... Because you slept during work, you got fired for your laziness. - Max. Survival chance: 99.9% No. 23 - Who's the hottest girl?: Boss: What the hell are you doing at work? Are you out of your mind? Because you were looking at the hottest girls in your town during work, you got fired for neglecting your duty. Max. Survival chance: 99.9% No. 24 - I want some Thai food tho.: Boss: Well, enjoy your Thai food. Although it feels like it's because of what you ordered, you got fired for ruining team work. Max. Survival chance: 99.9% No. 25 - Forbidden Love: Co Workers: I heard they were dating. Really? Yeah, I saw them together last night... Although you were just flirting, You got fired because dating at work is not allowed. Max. Survival chance: 99.9% Category:Fired reason